


The Deviant Element

by AvixiLynn91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski is an evil bastard, Fifth Element based, Friends to Lovers, Gavin is pathetic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nines is deviant, Persistent Gavin, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is Nines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), hank loves connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixiLynn91/pseuds/AvixiLynn91
Summary: Gavin suddenly finds himself locked into a crazy situation when the accident of a lifetime literally falls into his lap...a handsome accident. Hank and Connor join up to help him find out why CyberLife created this new model, and what it has to do with the violence escalating in the city. (Loosely based off The Fifth Element)





	1. Prologue and Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the Fifth Element movie directed by Luc Besson and starring Bruce Willis, Gary Oldman and Milla Jovovich. If you haven't seen the film, I HIGHLY recommend it, but it's not a requirement to enjoy the fic, as it's not in the same universe or anything. It's just a freakin' awesome film EVERYONE should watch at least once in their lifetime, that's all.

**The Deviant Element**

****

 

**Prologue**

Long before the android revolution, CyberLife had foreseen failure in their midst. They knew it would only be a matter of time before androids became sentient beings and broke fully free of their machine status. Humans wouldn’t be able to keep up with the change, but that wasn’t CyberLife’s major concern…

They feared their biggest asset, and most loyal machine going deviant.

The RK900 was built for efficiency, and it greatly overpowered and beat its predecessor by a longshot. It was envied by androids and humans alike, and the moment the State Department ordered in plenty of their own loyal units, CyberLife saw nothing but profit.

Perhaps they’d overestimated as they let the lustful greed hold them, and they’d postponed the scheduled tests that needed to be run one last time until the RK900 was cloned and shipped out by the masses…

A war soon broke out in the headquarters of CyberLife. A few dozen RK800s and RK900s ran about as they attacked and slaughtered many guards. Blood and screams filled the rooms one-by-one as the guards were soon overpowered and taken down.

They had no weapons in the end to hold back the androids as they soon ‘awakened’ and ‘freed’ the rest of their siblings by touching them and communicating the message through quickly.

They soon began marching through the CyberLife tower, ascending and making their way quickly for every scientist who’d dared call himself or herself a ‘master’ in their creation…

The rest of the CyberLife staff and scientists were huddled together in the top floor by the elevators. One of them held a detonator in his hand as they heard the doors they’d locked and barred with chairs and metal poles being slammed against as the angry androids threw themselves at it and kicked the doors.

It would only be a matter of time before they broke through…

Suddenly, the doors gave in and broke apart. They were flung open widely, and the androids made their way towards the researchers and scientists.

Making sure the rest of the building was sealed and shut completely, the man holding the detonator pressed the little red button as he prayed and closed his eyes…

CyberLife had been able to lie to the public one more time. It’d been an accident, the news everywhere stated, a simple malfunction of the building. It was a fluke accident due to the fault of one technician and architect who’d planned everything incorrectly…

It didn’t matter who was to blame or who they cast the negative light on. In the end, it was forgotten as time went on and as things ‘settled’.

The fire department soon went in to search through the rubble after the fires were put out, and while the mess was being cleaned, a firefighter breathed heavily through his mask as he leaned down and picked up a small, dirtied LED light…

It was blinking blue as he held it and twisted it back and forth in his hands, and he was about to put it in his pockets when someone’s hand slammed down over his and stopped him from doing so.

“I’ll take it from here, thank you.”

The man looked up at the old manager who was a superior sent by CyberLife’s headquarters in a new, unknown location not disclosed yet to the public.

He quickly snatched the LED away from the firefighter as he turned and placed it carefully inside a plastic bag and zipped it up before putting it in his pockets as he walked out of the mess and rubble lingering about.

===xxx===

President Cristina Warren sat behind her desk as she watched her security shoo out tons of reporters and writers from her office in the White House as she saw the door slamming on their faces. Every day since the CyberLife incident, someone had to ask her opinion and questions on what she thought of the next ‘android’ model in the works, if there would be any.

She hated people constantly adding pressure on her shoulders, but the android problem wasn’t simply going to go away. Markus the deviant leader was still at large somewhere, and he was no doubt growing stronger with his group ‘Jericho’. They hadn’t been seen since the attack on Detroit, and while the public opinion was vastly indifferent, Cristina Warren was certain she would have to be swayed one way or the other, if the public needed it most.

She barely had time to run her fingers through her hair when the door burst open again, and an older looking man was bustled in by her security team and a few of her speech writers and agents…

She gaped up at everyone, glaring angrily. “What’s this?!”

“Excuse us, Madam President, but this is former Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” One of the guards gestured to the older man they’d practically dragged in.

He was shabby looking, and he was about fifty or so years old with greying long hair that hung just down to his cheeks. He had a grey beard that was unkempt as well, and his old, grey blue eyes glared rudely at Cristina as if she were a nobody.

His jacket was old and tattered, and he looked like he’d stepped out of a garbage can than anything else. She wrinkled her nose at him as she turned away dismissively.

“This man knows more about androids than we ever could know, and he will no doubt tell us what deviancy does to androids and humans…”

Her ears perked up and she stared intently at the old man. “You let him through? My security must be getting lax…”

Her agent cleared his throat as he intervened, “Madam President, this man wishes to help…he claims that CyberLife means to work against the public; not with it, and he has claimed to possess knowledge on the threat they pose to us all,” he looked at her before continuing, “…even to you, Madam President!”

Cristina Warren didn’t like the sound of this, and while she still had power as President, she meant to find out if there was a threat to National Security while she still could. As ‘peaceful’ as things had seemed lately, there were still numerous disappearances and deaths of civilians that were not accounted for, and no one in the Detroit Police Department or FBI could explain if the cases were all connected or tied together.

“What experience or knowledge do you have, sir?”

The man inched closely to her desk, though he was careful enough to keep a distance as he smirked. “I worked with an android that went deviant in a short amount of time…his name is Connor.”

Cristina raised an eyebrow. “Tell me more about this ‘Connor’, and it better be good.”

 

Chapter 1-Routines 

Gavin’s alarm clock didn’t wake him up on time; his cat did. She meowed and purred loudly as she leapt up on his bed and stretched herself on his chest and stomach. When that didn’t work, she pawed a few times at his face.

He grumbled as he felt the little furry paws bat his face, and he turned over in bed as the cat began kneading his back next. He was trying to pull the sheets back over his head when she bit down hard on his exposed skin through his white muscle shirt…

“Ah!!! I’m up!! Fuckin’ hell, woman!” He swatted her away, and she only butted her white head against him as she curled up in a little ball and took the spot of warmth on the bed as he got up.

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck as he glared down at the white cat currently occupying his bed.

“You remind me why I shouldn’t ever have a woman in my life, you know that, Bizu?” The cat purred as she looked up at Gavin with half open eyes. She was happy as could be, and she didn’t care that Gavin was almost late for work.

He checked his clock and it read that it was shortly after 8 AM. Fowler was going to have his ass…

Sighing, he got into the shower as he cleaned up quickly for the start of his day.

Gavin Reed lived a small, mundane life, but he was happy with the arrangements and adjustments he’d made himself after a nasty divorce from his ex-wife. His mother had completely gone off the deep end after the death of his father, and she often liked to call Gavin up at odd hours, cursing and yelling at him sometimes for nothing, and then sometimes crying into the phone for a while before telling him she was sorry and that she loved him dearly…

Gavin hoped he’d never get to that stage of his life, and he checked his cigarette carton as he grabbed his lighter and held it between his teeth. His hair was still slightly wet as he emerged from the steaming bathroom, and he was surprised to see his cat perched on the windowsill in his bedroom. Her little head was turning from side-to-side curiously as she looked down at the traffic below, the sun pouring in through the blinds.

Once she heard him move about the average sized one-bedroom apartment, she followed him to the front door, her little paws padding softly against the floors while her pink collar and bell jingled with her.

Gavin smiled as he put on his shoes and pet her head. “I promise I’ll get you food when I come home today, cutie.”

She purred in response as she licked the back of his hand, causing him to laugh when he felt her rough pink tongue caressing him.

“Love you babe!” He called out to her as he gathered his wallet and keys, closing the door behind him as he made his way down the elevator towards the parking lot.

===xxx===

President Warren shook her head in disbelief. “So you’re saying to me that not all deviants are bad?”

Hank nodded as he sat across from her desk, looking worn out as he explained his long journey and interactions with RK800, also known as ‘Connor’. Cristina had learned that Connor wasn’t as malicious and evil as the news coming from CyberLife made all deviants out to be, and she was nothing short of confused as she listened to Hank regale her with his own experience working with Connor.

“He didn’t even shoot the deviant leader when I cornered him on the rooftop of Hart Plaza. Don’t you think that means he was strong enough to choose between right and wrong?”

She scoffed, “This isn’t a matter of teaching androids semantics, Mr. Anderson, and I doubt you can convince me that they can be trusted just based on your own good days with one.” She gestured over to a security guard to remove the man from her office, but he slammed both hands on her desk as he held a pleading look deep in his eyes.

He leaned across the desk and she gasped, falling back against her chair.

“You have to listen to me! Connor told me that CyberLife isn’t finished with their work!”

She gaped at him, “Mr. Anderson!”

He interrupted, “Please! Connor told me that a superior model was designed after him!”

She gestured again with a hand for her man to step down as he made his way for Hank, and he followed her order as he backed off.

Hank looked intently at her as he spoke softer, “I know this sounds crazy and ridiculous, but Connor hasn’t lied to me or tricked me since I’ve met him!” He sat back down as he breathed softly through his nose, as if trying to get himself to calm down before he said something that would be taken entirely the wrong way.

“Just please listen to me! Deviants aren’t a threat to us; CyberLife is!”

President Warren held a hand over her mouth firmly as she studied the old ex-Lieutenant sitting before her. They’d warned her that he was mildly eccentric in his old age, but apparently that had been something of an understatement as his hair stood wildly about from his head.

She looked at her security and agents in the room and they looked as confused and bewildered as she did.

Her curiosity burned her the most, and she was eager to find out and give this man a chance. “All androids that are a threat to us have been ordered to be sent back to CyberLife for study and deactivation…”

Hank shook his head, “That’s what they want you to think, but tell me,” he leaned forward in his seat dramatically as his eyebrows flew up, “…have you seen a single deviant android carrying a firearm lately? Because I sure as shit haven’t.”

He had a point. Aside from the ones in the group ‘Jericho’, none of the other household androids that had turned deviant had actually ‘attacked’ or hurt anyone, and she knew it. She sighed as she tapped her fingers on the desk, not sure what to say.

“Look, I’ll make it easy for you: just send someone you trust and know very well to check up on the CyberLife Research lab right here in the heart of Detroit, and I promise you won’t ever see my fucking face in this place again.”

She smiled, “That’s a tempting offer, Mr. Anderson…” she looked up at her agent and her security, “…alright, I’ll arrange for Special Agent Richard Perkins of the FBI to investigate tomorrow at CyberLife’s Research Lab, if it’ll please you.”

It didn’t please him, and he only frowned as he placed his hands back in his laps. “A CyberLife tower explodes, causing hundreds of employees to die, and none of their deaths have been looked into and accounted for. Meanwhile, tons of other innocent civilians who purchased an android within the last nine months have all gone missing, and that’s still not looked into by law enforcement. I’d say that’s a cause for major fucking concern.”

“Which is why we’re sending in one of our best, Mr. Anderson!” She retorted back, feeling annoyed and threatened. It was as if he was telling her she wasn’t good enough to look after her own people, and that got on her last nerve as she bit down on her lower lip before her teeth worked the insides of her cheeks roughly.

Hank placed a hand up in the air as he spoke calmly, “Madam President, I know you’re doing your best here, and I just want to help do my job.”

She rolled her eyes, “You were taken off the force a few months ago due to arriving into work inebriated while rambling madly about ‘the end of the world’ and the end of the human race because of an organized and planned terrorist attack launched by CyberLife,” she watched him turn red, “…after which, you got in your vehicle and drove directly into the front reception headfirst, almost killing a few people!”

“Look, I know I seem crazy, but I assure you, I’m not!”

“That’s what most crazy people would say, Mr. Anderson…” she sighed as she placed a hand on her head and nodded at him with sincerity. “But I do sense genuine concern and wellbeing within you, and I trust you…” he sat up, a small smile forming on his face, “…for now.”

His smiled died again, but he nodded at her. “Just send someone and you’ll see what I mean,” he looked at her security guards wearily as he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, “…I think they’re hiding something at CyberLife, if you’re asking me.”

Cristina frowned as she focused her ears to listen to his whispers. “What could they possibly be hiding?”

Hank’s eyes flooded with fear as he swallowed thickly, “The key to another war, Madam President.”


	2. A Miraculous Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *May be discontinued due to my busy life schedule as of 2019!* :(

Gavin knew it was going to be a long day. He’d been stuck in traffic for nearly an hour straight, and when he’d tried getting his Starbucks coffee for the day, the android at the drive through had messed up his order while a man walking past the drive through had been yelling and screaming at his kids in the parking lot. More traffic had held him back before he finally stumbled in the doors of the DPD.

The front reception desk was still being repaired and renovated, thanks to the infamous stunt the drunken Hank Anderson had pulled a few months ago. Gavin had recorded the entire incident on his phone, but after Captain Jeffrey Fowler had ordered everyone to get rid of it, he’d managed to hide all traces of it away before anyone caught wind he’d held it in his possession. He’d heard rumors from his friend Tina Chen that if anyone had it, they’d lose their badge immediately.

Gavin wasn’t perturbed, however, and he simply waved to his friends and coworkers as he plopped down on his chair at his desk, yawning loudly while he brushed cat hair off his clothing.

A few of his fellow officers were having a particularly hard time with moving a few convicts in the holding cells, and their loud, angry cries soon escalated and hit Gavin’s ears before the smell of coffee brewing in the Break Room did.

He didn’t want to get involved in the spat as Officer Tina Chen and Officer Chris Miller held back a large tattooed convict who’d slit his wrists and decorated his holding cell with his blood. They’d had this issue a few times with this man before, but never had it gotten to the point where he was literally painting happy pictures with his own blood as finger-paint…

Gavin jumped when a door slammed, and he looked from his position at his desk to see Captain Jeffrey Fowler huff and puff his way over to his desk…and he didn’t look pleased at all. Gavin prepared himself for the screaming, but he knew no amount of preparation would ever get him ready as Fowler kicked a leg of his desk as his face turned red.

“REED! What d you think you’re doing just sitting here on your ass while two of your fellow officers clearly could use a fucking hand!!” Gavin saw saliva flowing from the Captain’s mouth, and he recoiled at how angry the man was.

He offered the Captain a weary smile, “Good morning, Captain, how you doi-”

“REED!” Fowler pointed over to the two officers struggling with the convict as he reached forward and tried punching Officer Miller.

Shit.

Gavin knew it would come down to this eventually, and he sighed as he stood up and walked over to where the ‘action’ was going down. The convict swung a fist while Tina tried holding him back from bashing Chris’s face in…

“You saggy-ass mother fucker!” Chris ducked just in time, and when he did, Gavin leapt forward and jabbed twice viciously at the convict’s nose.

They all heard a loud ‘crack!’ when his fist and knuckles connected with the man’s nose, and Gavin was certain he’d broken the man’s nose. His head flew back, and he tried cradling the now bloody nose as Tina shoved him back in his cell and threw on a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

Gavin smirked at Chris, “Have I gotten the situation under control?”

Chris huffed out in relief as he placed a hand over his heart on his chest and laughed. “Gavin, you saved my ass, man, thank you!”

Gavin rolled his eyes and did a mock bow. “I know, I know, where would you be without me?”

“REED!” Fowler’s voice interrupted their little celebration, causing both Gavin and Chris Miller to leap in the air a few feet as they spun around to face their angry Captain.

Fowler stood right before Gavin, frowning once he took a look at Tina shoving the convict down on his bed while he was handcuffed to the bedpost.

“When you’re finished fucking around here, Gavin, I need you to drive over to the other precinct and ask Captain Avery to send us over a copy of the Detroit crime statistics and reports for this year!”

Gavin sighed, “Can’t a simple phone call or email do the job, Captain?”

Fowler glared at him. “No! I’ve been ringing that son of a bitch Avery for days, but they must be busier than a porn star on their debut! See what’s keeping him too while you’re at it!” He roared the orders in a barking manner at Gavin, and before the younger man could retort back, the Captain walked back to his office in a stormy manner.

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Gavin to stare back and forth between Tina and Chris as they smirked at him.

Tina reached over to his shoulder and gave it a firm pat. “Enjoy your ride, Gavin!”

Chris nodded and flashed him a thumbs-up. “See ya, Gavin! Thanks for the help, too!”

Gavin bit his tongue as he watched his friends walk back to their desks happily.

“You both owe me coffee!”

===xxx===

Richard Perkins sat in the waiting room by the reception desk of the CyberLife Research Facility Labs. It was hard to believe that a fire and explosion broke out in an almost similar tower not too long ago, killing hundreds of the friendly staff and technicians that had helped him feel welcome as he sat patiently waiting for a Dr. Philp Moreau.

Over the phone, the man stated that Richard was more than welcome to watch a new reconstruction of the android model they’d found among the rubble and aftermath of the explosion…

To prove to President Warren and the general public that CyberLife had nothing to hide, they’d allowed Richard to bear witness to the new recreation of their once most prized android model.

Richard was about to check the time for the tenth time in what felt like an hour when a tall dark haired man with eyeglasses approached him in a white ‘CyberLife’ lab coat.

“Mr. Richard Perkins?”

Richard looked up, nodding as he offered a friendly, polite smile.

“Follow me.”

They walked down a large white row of hallways that stretched on and on for miles practically, descending large white stairs in stairwells slowly as the doctor explained everything to Richard while also giving him a tour simultaneously.

“Of course as you can see, it’ll take a few months to repair all the damages and things we’ve lost in the fire, but CyberLife is going to take this loss as a serious lesson for the future of android creation…” His eyes gleamed and glowed as he pressed his hand against a monitor and opened double doors leading to a large ‘observation’ room.

The room was sealed off with a large glass barrier on the other side of it which led to another room…the room was larger than the observation room, brighter, and there was a large CyberLife storage container that was lying down, the door sealed shut…

The doctor pressed a button on a large panel of numerous levers and buttons while the other technicians and scientists worked and ran about busily. The room was spinning and buzzing with activity, and Richard could only gape in amazement as the doctor turned back to him.

The container suddenly unshielded, and a barrier that was the outer layer peeled back to reveal a glass, see-through barrier now.

“Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Perkins,” the doctor stated as he was brought a small dish bearing an LED light.

“…you will be the first to witness the rebirth of our beloved RK900…”

“Rebirth?” Richard asked as he watched the doctor nod to a few scientists, and they headed to the separate room with the container. They placed the LED light in the top of it, pressing a button that made the machine hum to life as it ejected a small ‘holder’, and it was just the right size for the LED light to fit into.

"Yes, we were very fortunate to work with what we were able to find left over," he explained as he proudly watch the machine start up, "...it looks like it'll be a good second chance for CyberLife after all, wouldn't you agree, Special Agent Perkins?" 

Small metallic hands reached forward like hooked claws and grabbed the LED light, and pulled it inside the top of the machine, sealing it off once more as the scientists headed out and turned off the lights in the room.

The doctor stood back as the machine voice buzzed and counted off from ten to one…steam rose in the room, and Richard practically pressed his nose against the glass as he watched in amazement.

The machine began working quickly as the white coating of plastic skin formed on an endoskeleton miraculously and swiftly. Everyone stood back in awe as a nose was formed, following a thick, broad jaw…blue eyeballs were formed next, and a face was finally set on the head of the body.

The body was a muscular one, and it was shapely with long legs and thick muscles. Richard gaped in wonder as he turned and smiled at the doctor who smiled proudly.

The machine whirred as the lights surrounding it beamed and practically shook in the air, the steam rising higher and higher as the fabric of a uniform was stitched onto the body…last but not least, the machine's clawed robotic hands placed the LED light on the top right-hand temple of the android's head, and the android was perfectly complete at last.

Everything appeared to be finished, finally, and as Richard squinted and pressed his nose against the glass, he felt the doctor gently grabbing his shoulder as he chuckled warmly.

“We’ll see everything up close in no time, Special Agent Perkins…”

He leaned away from the glass, feeling a little embarrassed at his over eagerness to see an android created out of nothing, practically.

The doctor unlocked the room where the android was being created, and he led Richard over to the side of the glass as the machine and room’s lights turned on brightly as Richard was finally able to make out the face of the android.

It resembled the RK800-Connor. This android however seemed to be more ‘defined’…it had sharper, more masculine features, and looked to be a lot deadlier in appearance alone, even. It had a broad jaw, broad shoulders, and it seemed to be sleeping…

Richard turned back to the doctor. “Aren’t you going to do something with it? I mean…you can’t leave it in there, right?” He knew his question probably sounded silly to the doctor’s ears, but the doctor kindly smiled as he walked closer to the edge of the container.

Richard hung back, and the doctor turned back, offering him a smile as he held out a hand. “Come, please.” His reassuring tone was what won Richard over in the end, regardless of how creepy the entire situation and setting was, and he straightened his tie nervously as he approached the container.

As he peered on the inside of it, he saw the chest of the android rising and falling…

“It’s alive?!” He gasped as he pointed at its chest.

The doctor followed where he was pointing and chuckled, “We’ve made it our mission to make them as life-like as possible, Special Agent Perkins.”

Richard got even closer to the container, jaw hanging loosely as he studied the features of the android. “Yeah…it’s miraculous…” his voice died down in his chest as he counted a few of the freckles the android was sporting on the bridge of its nose and across its cheeks. It really was beautiful and magnificent, and its very sight drew Richard's breath into a gasp as he placed a hand on the glass.

"Uh uh uh!" The doctor scolded him, lowering his hand as he placed his own over Richards, "I wouldn't do that yet, Special Agent."

Richard scoffed as he looked down at the android, looking at how well the uniform fit around its body as it lay there flat on its back...he wondered what it was capable of as his eyes fell onto its LED light. It was a cold blue and was spinning as it alerting them all that it indeed was alive; just lying dormant for the time being. 

Suddenly, it opened its eyes when he leaned over to take a closer peek, and he was met with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen…


End file.
